VOCALOIDs
While "Vocaloid" refers to the engine version of the same name, "Vocaloid(s)" can also apply directly to the mascot/avatar/personna of each "character" made for the Vocaloid engine. Not all Vocaloids have a physical form or a biography. About The term "Vocaloids" was a term fans of the software began using as a method of identification the mascots specifically for the VOCALOID™ software. While most packages adopt a character, not all opt for one and some remain avatarless. The mascot, or lack of one, is intended to act as a starting point of which the Producer can expand on and adapt their work to. The design itself can be adapted and altered to the Producers needs. Some mascots have a biography included with their package while others leave only vague hints or none at all. The mascots also form a starting point for the marketing of merchandise based on the Vocaloid. The mascot has no effect on the software itself and is done purely for decorative reasons. Classification In terms of classification, it is generally considered that "Vocaloids" earn their classification when; *They have a VOCALOID™ powered vocal released **This includes characters from games with vocals powered by the VOCALOID™ software, as well as privately obtained licensed vocals. *They officially are confirmed as having a licensed vocal in development or planning stage has begun Derivatives are not classified as "Vocaloids" nor are characters powered by other software such as UTAU. List of "Vocaloids" The following is a list of information on the Vocaloids. Page notes; *''For the development status of all Vocaloid voicebanks see "Status".'' *''Note also that boxarts will only be added if significant design changes occur (e.g.; Lily -> V3 Lily has no design changes between versions therefore only one image is needed). In such cases, only the original version will be shown (in the case of Lily, her VOCALOID2 version will be shown). *''Other then boxarts, official "forms" also will be shown here (e.g.; Macne Nana 2S version). More official images (such as promotional or concept) will be found on each vocaloid page.'' A Akikoloid-chan Akikoloid-chan is the mascot of the private use VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. Her design is controlled by Lawson and based on their mascot Akiko-chan. Anon Anon is the mascot of the twin Vocaloid product "Anon & Kanon", released for the vocaloid3 engine. She is based on a 12th grade highschool senior and has a personality which is as follows; 'A spontaneous, slightly airheaded girl with a short haircut. Since she’s a bit scatterbrained, she’s the type to not listen well when other people are talking. You could say she’s only really focused when she’s dancing. Her favorite person is Kanon.' She is the younger of the pair. *She is 18 years old *Anon is 160cm tall *She weighs 46kg *Special skill: Dancing *Favourite food: Bread *Subject she excels in: 'I don’t have one, but if I had to say one, I guess History' Anri Rune Originally created as a virtual announcer for Fuji TV on October 1, 2012, Anri Rune has since been reinvented as a Vocaloid. She has background information which was given out in her initial incarnation. *Date of Birth: August 6th 1990 *Birthplace: Tokyo *Blood Type: A *Hobbies: Piano, playing Go *Likes: Napping *Bad At: Japanese *Special Skill: Tongue twisters *Qualifications: 2nd rank kanji test *Strong Point: Smiling *Weak Point: Speaking smoothly; kanji *Passing Time: Walking about Nakano Broadway; basking in the sun Aoki Lapis Aoki Lapis is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank fo the same name. She is 15cm tall and based on a fairy and based on "light". Her race's concept as fairies is that they are a special race who can convert “songs” into “power”. They can only be seen by a subset of the human population. According to her developers, Aoki Lapis has no memory of who she is. She also has a elder sister named Merli. AVANNA AVANNA is a celtic-themed VOCALOID3 by Zero-G. She is loosely based on a fantasy orientated setting and was originally conceptualized as an elf . B BIG AL BIG AL is the mascot of the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name. He is Sweet ANN's counterpart and was originally depicted in the same painted style of boxart as her. He is based on a Frankenstein's Monster. He has two different bios, the first is from PowerFX; *Age = 25 *Height = 6'4" / 193cm *Weight = 190lbs / 86kg The second is from E-Capsule; *Age = 21 *Height = 6'1" / 185cm *Wegith = 160lbs / 73kg Bruno Bruno is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name and counterpart to Clara. C Camui Gackpo Camui Gackpo is the mascot character of the Gackpoid package and its V3 updates. He has a samurai aesthetic about him but otherwise has no further details. Clara Clara is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name and counterpart to Bruno. CUL CUL was originally the mascot of the VOCALO Revolution program and later became a Vocaloid after a campaign to make her a Vocaloid. In 2013, these stats were given to her during a special eventlink; *Age; 16 *Height; 157cm G galaco galaco is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. She is illustrated by KEI. GUMI GUMI is the mascot character of the Megpoid package and its V3 updates. H Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku is the mascot of the CV01 VOCALOID2 package, its Append, and English version. She is based on a Japanese teenage school girl. CFM has stated that Hatsune Miku is "an android diva from in the near-future world where songs are lost". *Age = 16 *Height = 5'2" / 158 cm *Weight = 92.4 lbs / 42 kg Hibiki Lui Hibiki Lui is a upcoming vocal for VOCALOID3. He was described as "Easily mistaken for a girl because of his graceful manners." *Age = 12 *Height = 5'1" / 155cm *Weight = 94.6lbs / 43kg Hiyama Kiyoteru Hiyama Kiyoteru is the mascot of the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name. He is a teacher at an elementary school, the same one that his counterpart Kaai Yuki attends. On the weekends he is in a band called Ice Mountain, details of which are written in a book of the same name. Also in the book a bio was released; *Age = 22 *Height = 5'9" / 179cm *Weight = 130lbs / 59 kg I IA IA is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. K Kaai Yuki Kaai Yuki is the mascot for the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name. She is based on an elementary school student. She attends the same school that her counterpart Hiyama Kiyoteru teaches at. *Age = 9 *Height = "As tall as 10 big apples" *Weight = "As heavy as 86 apples" Kagamine Len The male mascot of the CV02 package, Act2, its Append, and its future English version. Kagamine Len is based on a Japanese teenage school boy. He is Kagamine Rin's partner vocal. *Age = 14 *Height = 5'1.4" / 156cm *Weight = 103lbs / 47kg Kagamine Rin The female mascot of the CV02 package, Act2, its Append and its future English version. Kagamine Rin is based on a Japanese teenage school girl. She is Kagamine Len's partner vocal. *Age = 14 *Height = 5'0" / 152cm *Weight = 94.79lbs / 43kg KAITO Originally not intended to represent his vocals it has since become his avatar. KAITO is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for VOCALOID. He is also the mascot of the current KAITO V3 package. His counterpart is MEIKO. Kanon Kanon is the mascot of the twin Vocaloid product "Anon & Kanon", released for the vocaloid3 engine. She is based on a 12th grade highschool senior and has a personality which is as follows; She has extraordinary reflexes. She’s a class representative type, a very capable person. She’s a very focused and level headed girl. Right now the thing she’s worried about the most is Anon’s future.' She is the older of the pair. *She is 18 years old *Anon is 158cm tall *She weighs 43kg *Special skill: Dancing *Favourite food: Bread *Subject she excels in: PE and mathematic Kobayashi Matcha Kobayashi Matcha is one of two mascots for the VOCALOID2 powered game Project 575. Matcha is described as being a bit of an introvert who is cool, calm and collected. She hides her emotions and is quite blunt as her words are sharp and hurtful. In her spare time she likes making fan magazines. *Height = 158 cm *Blood Type = AB *Birthday = September 15th Kokone Kokone is a vocaloid by Internet co Ltd. KYO Part of ZOLA PROJECT. KYO's details were as followed; *Blood type A *Aquarius (Originally given as "Leo") L LEON LEON has no avatar and is identified as "male" and a "soul singer". He is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for VOCALOID. He is LOLA's counterpart. Lily Lily is the mascot for singer Yuri Masuda and is used also for the boxart on the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name, as well as its V3 package. LOLA LOLA has no avatar and is identified as a "female" and a "Soul Singer". She is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for VOCALOID. She is LEON's counterpart. Luo Tianyi Luo Tianyi is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. According to her official profile, she is an angel who came to the human world with the task of bringing music to the world. She is very empathetic and while she does not communicate well with humans, she can connect to their feelings. *Age = 15 *Height = 156cm M Macne Nana Originally built for other software, Macne Nana was confirmed a Vocaloid NEO vocal. Is is part of the Macne family, her family works at "Mac Sound cafe". Her elder two sisters are "Macne Coco white" and her twin sister "Macne Coco black". Her younger sister is "Macne Petite". Their father is "Macne Papa". She is described as a bright and cheerful girl who can be a bit of a clutz. She is accident prone and is often late for work but always looks on the bright side of life. She has a bio; *She is about 14-15 years old *Height; 157cm *3 sizes; B87 W57 H87 MAIKA MAIKA is the third vocaloid by Voctro Labs to be developed, she sings in Spanish. She shares her provider with ONA. Masaoka Azuki Masaoka Azuki is one of two mascots for the game Project 575, a game powered by the VOCALOID2 engine. Azuki is described as being cheerful and positive unlike Matcha. She's very open towards her feelings and tends to act first and think later. *Height = 154cm *Blood Type = O *Birthday = June 11th MAYU MAYU is a Vocaloid from Exit Tunes and the mascot of the voicebank of the same name. MAYU is intended to be a yandere influenced VOCALOID. MAYU is 15 years old and her birthday is May 6th. Megurine Luka Megurine Luka is the mascot of CV03 and its upcoming Append version. *Age = 20 *Height = 5'4" / 162cm *Weight = 99lbs / 45kg MEIKO MEIKO has a female character on her boxart. Originally not intended to represent her vocals it has since become her avatar. She is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released for VOCALOID. She is also mascot of the upcoming "MEIKO V3" package. She is a counterpart to KAITO. Merli Merli is the mascot of the product of the same name. She is Aoki Lapis' elder sister. She is "dark" whereas Aoki Lapis is "light". The two are both sisters and enemies. Merli uses song to draw power from living things. Her personality is described as "strong-minded and tsundere; a charming mysterious girl who is innocent and changing the facial expression all the time. She's basically naive, but so innocent that she usually pretends to know everything ad hoc." Mew Mew is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. She has a cat named Savami. MIRIAM MIRIAM has no avatar, but a blurry photograph of Miriam Stockley is used as a reference for creating further avatars from. She is the mascot of the voicebank of the same name released in VOCALOID. N Nekomura Iroha Nekomura Iroha is the mascot fo the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name and was originally featured in the "Hello Kitty to Issho" game as one of the "Kittylers". O OLIVER OLIVER is the mascot character of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. He is based on a Frankenstein monster, but has bandages instead of stitches like Big Al and Sweet Ann. He is 12 years old. ONA ONA sings in Catalan. She is voiced by the same provider as MAIKA. P Prima Prima has no avatar, but does have a woman looking up to the sky on her boxart. She is an opera singer. She is Tonio's partner. Her E-capsule release gave her the following details: *Age = 18 *Height = 5'1" / 156cm *Weigh = 92.4lbs / 42kg R Ring Suzune Ring Suzune is the mascot of the upcoming''' '''VOCALOID3 vocal of the same name. She was described as "Light-hearted, doesn’t have high aspirations, but she’s hard-working." *Age= 17 *Height = 5'3" / 160cm *Weight = 96.8lbs / 44kg Ryuto Ryuto is the mascot character of the Gachapoid software and its upcoming V3 update, he is based on Gachapin. S SeeU SeeU is the mascot of the SV01 software package released for VOCALOID3. SeeU was created to be a "cute and lively, yet mysterious 17 year-old girl." She is designed to look like a school girl. *Age = 17 *Height = 5'2" / 159cm *Weight = 98lbs / 44.5kg SF-A2 miki SF-A2 miki is the mascot of the SF-A2 miki package released for VOCALOID2. According to the information that came from the 2012 redesign, miki was designed to look like she was made out of a inorganic material and was conceptualised as an android. Her body is designed to look like that of a child, but also give her the overall look of approx 14 years old. Though she is an android, she is covered in muscles made of various materials such as carbon nanotubes, but were made loose to give a mild deformed look about them. SONiKA SONiKA is the mascot of the software package of the same name released for VOCALOID2 She has two slightly different bios, the first is from Zero-G; *Age = 17 *Height = 5'6" / 167cm *Weight = 128lbs / 58Kg The second is from E-Capsule *Age= 17 *Height = 5'3" / 160cm *Weight = 99lbs / 45kg Sweet ANN Sweet ANN is the mascot of the product of the same name released for VOCALOID2. She has no official design, however, her boxart is a mid-20th century poster-styled painting of a blond woman with curly hair and blue eyes. She is based on the "The Bride of Frankenstein". She is a counterpart to BIG AL. Her E-capsule release gave her the following details: *Age = 23 *Height = 5'4" / 162cm *Weigh = 101lbs / 46kg T Tohoku Zunko Tohoku Zunko is the mascot of the upcoming product of the same name. Tone Rion Tone Rion is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. Her brief backstory states that she is 16 years old and was born in 2095, she is good at singing and dancing. Rion performs on the "Dear Stage" (ディアステージ) located in future Akihabara set 100 years from the current time. *Age = 16 *Height = 155cm Tonio Tonio is the mascot of the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name. He is a classical/opera style singer. He has no offical avatar but fans often use his boxart as inspiration. He is a counterpart to Prima. His e-capsule release has a bio; *Age = 27 *Height = 6'0" / 183cm *Weight = 160lbs / 73kg U Ueki-loid Ueki-loid is the mascot of the private use VOCALOID3 voicebank of the same name. He was created using recordings of the voice of a dead singer, Hitoshi Ueki. Utatane Piko Utatane Piko is the mascot of the VOCALOID2 voicebank of the same name. He is based on a teenage boy and bears a strong resemblance to his voice provider. V VY1 VY1 has a mascot, but it is not a person, unlike many other Vocaloid mascots. It is a hair pin and represents the VOCALOID2 package, and a more elaborate version for VY1v3. There is a deluxe version of the VOCALOID2 package, which is represneted by a fan. VY2 VY2 has a mascot, but it is not a person, unlike many other Vocaloid mascots. It is a type of sword called a wakizashi. It is the mascot of the product of the same name for VOCALOID2. It was redesigned for VY2v3. W WIL Part of ZOLA PROJECT. WIL's details were as followed; *Blood type A *Capricornus Y Yan He Yan He is the second Chinese vocaloid. She is based on a winning entry in the Vocaloid: China second competition. YOHIOloid YOHIOloid is the name for the Vocaloid based on YOHIO, a Swedish singer. The creature next to him is named "Cubi" and opens up to act as a music player. YUU Part of ZOLA PROJECT. YUU's details were as followed; *Blood type B *Gemini (Was originally given as "Aquarius") Yuzuki Yukari Yuzuki Yukari is the mascot of the VOCALOID3 and voiceroid packages of the same name. References Navigation Category:Illustrator Category:Vocaloid